


Apple

by AnnaBanana91



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Parabatai, alec lightwood - Freeform, jalec - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana91/pseuds/AnnaBanana91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, weird but also quite cute Jalec story where Jace is tired of watching Alec fading away after the breakup. He cares too much not to try and do something about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

The room was empty now as Alec slowly sat down at the table. He felt weak somehow and tired. So tired. He rested his head in his hands as he closed his eyes, wanting to disappear when he heard footsteps behind him.  
“Alec?”  
He turned his head around and saw Jace leaning against the doorframe.  
“Hey” Alec said hoarsely.  
Jace moved towards him and pulled out one of the chairs next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder “You alright?”  
Alec didn’t reply to that, instead he kept staring down at his hands.  
“I brought you something to eat”  
“ ‘M not hungry” Alec mumbled. He really wasn’t. He hadn’t eaten much since the breakup.  
“Come on Alec, we’ve talked about this” Jace sighed but not in annoyance “It’s not even food, look” He held out an apple in front of Alec “Just one bite, please”  
“How do I know that you’re not trying to poison me like in Snow White?” Alec tried to joke “No thanks..”  
“Well, you don’t. You just have to trust me, that I won’t do it.” Jace said “You do trust me, right?”  
Alec massaged the bridge of his nose “Jace-”  
“Alec.”  
Alec grunted and reluctantly took the apple from Jace, just to put it on the table “I’ll eat it later”  
“We both know that’s not going to happen. Eat. Please”  
He felt like a three-year old again and he hated it, but he was too tired to care. Why should he care to eat or do anything for himself really when he didn’t deserve it. He tugged at his sleeve.  
“Alec” Jace said again but this time softly “You promised me you’d try.”  
“...You’re staring”  
“What?”  
“You’re staring at me..” Alec said  
“What, so I can’t look at you while you eat?” Jace wondered in surprise “Fine”  
Alec looked up at him and watched as Jace covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn’t help but smile weakly  
“Now I can’t see you. Now eat, before someone finds us and thinks that we’ve gone mental, playing hide and seek with that apple.”  
Alec sighed tiredly but took the apple with shaking hands. He knew he should eat but only the thought of it was exhausting. He would have to do it for Jace though. Besides, he could always throw it up later, he told himself and that thought actually scared him a little. It wasn’t like him, it just wasn’t. Things had changed, he had changed after the break up. He was broken. 

Jace heard him take a bite of the apple and smiled “Is it good?” He opened his eyes and saw Alec chewing with a shrug “It’s an apple”  
“I can get you something else” Jace offered him but Alec just shook his head “It’s fine, thanks”  
He took another bite and gave it to Jace who took one aswell “That’s a nice tasting apple I tell you”  
“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of them” Alec said and shook his head when Jace tried to give it back to him. It hadn’t been that bad though.  
Jace chuckled a little “I’m not. If I’d given you a banana I would probably have said the same thing. Right now I basically love anything that makes my big brother eat again. Even an apple.”


End file.
